Xenoworld script
by The Falchion
Summary: Script for the game that i am now producing... hope you enjoy
Chapter 1

Every ten years, everyone from around the continent travel to the northwest to the royal Island group: Arcena. There is the world peace/Fire Festival called mi hatsuri. The queen Kagura will hold a long yet energetic story about the history of Kanchi(The Continent) and about peace and that everyone will be treated the same.

Emiko: and that is basically what just been completed. Hiroki, Let we visit the Clothing shop!

Hiroki: firstly, who are you talking to? Second, why are you looking there and third No we are not going to spend money on clothing?

Emiko: But we wear the same clothing since 2010, only difference is that we wear different colors and sizes of the same type :3.

Hiroki: You know we can't make money since our parents left us and we have to choose wisely. Luckily we had at that time around 60000 VSI. Now we have 5000 so we must be carefull.

Emiko: You got a point there *sigh* Okay, how about a walk around the island and watch the dance of the princess.

Hiroki: We can also participate the tournament and use the money for clothing Hehe.

Emiko: Well good luck with being the champion*taps hiroki's back*

Hiroki: Yeahhh about that... you will also participate.

Emiko: wait what, but i am...

Hiroki: I don't care that you are a girl.

Emiko:

Hiroki: So we will first register ourself in the tournament, then we will do your activitys's, okay?

Emiko: hmmmph, Okay

Hiroki: Allright, Let's go!

(Player(s) are now able to walk freely around the island)

'Mission: Register Hiroki and Emiko for the tournament!'

(While the players are walking around the festival, trying to complete the mission, Hiroki and Emiko will talk to eachother)

Hiroki: Emiko, Why did you not want to participate on it, it sounds fun, we can earn money and we will meet new people.

Emiko: Yeah but, ehhh it sounds painfull

Hiroki: Don't worry you only need to ko the opponent to win and you can use your 'unique ablitiy'

Emiko: Hmmph, okay i try my best.

(When the player goes to said place this will show up on the left corner of his/her screen: Quest Completed!)

Emiko: *points towards the registration point* There it is!

Hiroki: All right let's move on

(Hiroki and Emiko are walking towards the administrator)

Admin: Good afternoon, may I help you?

Hiroki: Good afternoon, We want to register in the tournament.

Admin: Okay, May I have your names

Hiroki: Her name is Chinatsu Emiko and my name Is Raiden Hiroki.

Admin: Ah, Okay. You two are now registered. Comeback in about 30 minutes to get prepared.

Hiroki: Okay, see you later then

Admin: Have a nice day.

Hiroki: okay we got 30 minutes, it is now around 3 pm. So what can we do now.

Emiko: Well at 3:15 pm the dance of the princess so we can walk around the forest or festival.

Hiroki: forest seems a bit far but lets just go where the wind will bring us.

(When a player bumps at the Princess)

Hiroki/Emiko: Oh, sorry

Princess: ai! That hurts, a bit. Haha, sorry for exaggerating.

Hiroki: Hehe, No problem

Emiko: Hmph, you look familiar.

Princess: Ehhh? I am just a visitor, I never saw you guys, eheheh.

Emiko: red eyes, brown hair with blonde ends, only people from Arcena have those aspects...You are lying. Speak up.

Hiroki: Maybe she is the princess?

Princess: *pushes both of them towards a place where nobody can see them* okay, you guys got me, I am the princess. But just call me Ren, nobody outside the family knows that that's my name.

Hiroki: Wait what. How do they call you then.

Ren: by my last name, Tetsuya.

Emiko: Oh my...

Ren: No-no don't do that I don't want to live as somebody royal.

Emiko: At least you don't live with poverty like me and him.

Hiroki: we still have 6000 VSI left so...

Ren: Try winning the tournament, I also am participating, but I will give the money to the one who ends second place, if I am that strong...

Hiroki: Well good luck.

Ren: anyway, I will go now changing to be Princess Tetsuya *looks bored* See you guys later...

Emiko: bye..

Hiroki: I think she don't want to be a princess anymore

Emiko: Maybe it is a bit too hard for her too deal with the people. Hiroki.

Hiroki: Meh, I think she needs to get used to it.

Emiko: only he will know.

Hiroki: yep, anyway lets go to her show.

Emiko: okay

*while walking towards the show of Ren*

Emiko: Oh my... Look how many people will look

Hiroki: ! A bit too many! I Take it back! Also there is a seat there, let's just watch and see what happen.

Emiko: okay.

Announcer: Test test 1, 2, 3... ah it works. ALL RIGHT, LADIESSSS ANDD GENTLEMENN, WELCOME TO THE SHOWWW. AND AFTER A LONG WAIT, HERE SHE IS...

Ren: (Egh...why the grand opening just let me begin)

Announcer: ...PRINCESSS TETTSUYAAA

Crowd:*Gets Hyped, Screams, Cheers etc*

Hiroki: .-. What is wrong with them

Emiko: .-. I have no idea

Ren: *walks on the stage*

Crowd: Again gets hyped*

Announcer: Miss Tetsuya can i ask one Question before you start?

Ren: Sure

Anouncer: How does it feel to be a princess?

Ren: Seriously, you are asking that.

Anouncer: Is there a problem

Ren: Maybe you should ask about my full name or You know what i will do now or why I was kept a secret until 4 years ago... but you know what, i am done Farewell.

Anouncer: Ehmmm...sorry for the problems, but in about 15 minutes we have a tournament

Crowd: Awwh...

Emiko: Hiriko let search for Ren

Hiroki: Right, but how do we know where she is?

Emiko: Well she may be introvert so we could search around places that isn't crowded.

Hiroki: Okay, but we also go to the place where she explained her problems.

Emiko: that is a better idea.

*both are running towards the place*

Hiroki: Ren!

*Both see her staring towards the island looking sad*

Ren: ?*looks towards Hiroki and Emiko* Oh... you lot again...*smiles a bit*

Emiko: We feel sorry for you

Ren: Nonono... it isn't your fault. I just couldn't handle the pressure.

Hiroki: Wait a moment... you are joining the tournament right?

Ren: yeah

Hiroki: Aren't you supposed the full name?

Ren: I used my second name as last name

Emiko: and that is

Ren: Aqualyn I got it since a accident we can say

Emiko: Ah

Ren: Also, after the tournament I leave this place and wander around the continent "for a expedition" i told my mom and dad.

Emiko: ehm, I don't think that being all alone and wandering around the continent is a good idea.

Ren: I dont have any friends, hehe so yeah...

Hiroki: We will join you

Ren: ehm, will your parents allow you to go on wander around the world

Hiroki&Emiko: ... we don't have parents *both are looking frustrated*

Ren: how come?

Hiroki&Emiko: ... silent...

Ren: oh, sorry

Hiroki: So yeah, we will join if you want

Ren: Really? Thank you!

Emiko: by the way my name is Chinatsu Emiko and he is Raiden Hiroki

Hiroki: Sorry, for not saying our names ahhahha.

Ren: ah and my name is Tetsuya Ren Aqualyn. Nice to meet you

Hiroki & Emiko: You too

Emiko: Let's go to the tournament hall, there we can meet the other participants

Ren & Emiko: yeah!

Chapter 2.

Ren: *looks shocked* Brother.. are you also participating

Brother: *plays with his hair* why shouldn't I, the prince of Arcena shouldn't join. *looks serious towards Hiroki and Emiko* and who are those two

Ren: those are my friends.

Hiroki: Hello

Emiko: ...

Brother: ...Nice to meet you lot, my name is Tetsuya HuoLi Satoshi.

Hiroki: ah, my name is Raiden Hiroki and she is Chinatsu Emiko.

Emiko: Did you also said that your second name is your last name

Satoshi: Yup

Hiroki: Nice, anyway let's look around this place

Emiko: Okay.

(Quest: Meet new people to talk with)

(When Hiroki and Emiko talks with 2 guys from the city Silixiar)

Guy 1: ahh, madame who do you think can do this better (tries to make a iron rose)

Emiko: what

Guy 2: Tss, go back making swords and battle axes, Ice is the element of majesty*creates a really pretty rose of Ice* and also, why are you trying to flirt with a girl with a boy friend

Emiko: Boyfriend?

Hiroki: what does that mean

Guy 2: wait aren't you guys a couple?

Hiroki: Why are we talking about this?

Emiko: Not a good way to talk to someone for the first time

Guy 2: we are sorry

Guy 1: anyway, Shinji let's make a deal

Shinji: and that is?

Guy: if i an on a higher place then you, you get too give me your headband

Shinji: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Guy: Why not, you said self only the best can get the headband of Master AiseJu.

Shinji: True, but you aren't even a ice bender.

Guy: so? AiseJu can do both iron and Ice

Shinji: okay okay, but if I win, when we participate on a other tournament, you are forbidden to use any kind of magic.

Guy: Deal.

Shinji: Allright, then it settled

Hiroki: ehmm shinji, so you use Ice?

Shinji: yup and you?

Hiroki: Lightning

Shinji: ah, nice and you?

Emiko: I can't use element because of a defection so i use ki.

Shinji: ki as in those tv series?

Emiko: No, haha i am not strong enough to do that *laughs*

Hiroki: and shinji your friend

Shinji: Retsu

Hiroku: yeah he uses iron? Is that possible i thought peoplle can only bend first base elements

Shinji: That is only in the east: In the north people can use second base elements like Ice Iron magma etc. Southern people: Cant use elements and western people: can use 2 elements at the same tike longer then 5 minutes without breaking themself.

Emiko: so i am from the south?

Hiroki: how did you come to lynia then

Emiko: i dont know, i lost partially my memory i think when i met you.

Shinji & Retsu : what...

Hiroki: Nothing

Shinji: oh okay anyway we will go now

Hiroki: ah okay, see you guys soon.

Shinji: bye *retsu and shinji are walking away*

Retsu: that was weird

Shinji: they know nothing about the world...

Retsu: oh well, anyway i am going to eat in the launch

Shinji: ah okay, i will wander around this place...

Hiroki: those guys are interesting

Emiko: ...

Hiroki: anyway let we walk-

Two blonde girls: MOMM *runs towards emiko jumps on her and hugs her*

Emiko: wait what the...

Blondie 1: We missed you so much

Blondie 2: hihi, we are now longer then you

Emiko: okay, both stop for one second

Blondie 1: *looks at emiko's face* oh my, sorry we thought we had found or lost mother eheh...

Blondie 2 : damn it Hoshimi

Hoshimi: sorry honama

Honama: we are so sorry

Emiko: uhh...

Hiroki: didn't know that you had 2 children ahahaha

Emiko: I am 16 i can't have children that are a head longer then me

Hoshimi: I am 15 and my twin here is also 15

Emiko: joh

Honama: Hoshimi, please think before you talk

Hoshimi: chill...

Hiroki: anyway what kind of elements can you two use

Honama: I can use Earth and she wind and what can you two use

Emiko: I can use ki and hiroki can use lightning

Hoshimi: lightning...

Hiroki: Yup

Hoshimi: Let's have a race! I am still faster then you

Hiroki: ehh lightning is faster than wind but we can do a physical race now if you want

Honama&Emiko: No

Hiroki & Hoshimi: Whaa, why not?

Emiko: you guys are too old and in about 2 minutes will the tournament start.

Hiroki: That's right. Nice too meet you 2 see you lot later

Hoshimi: See you soon Hitoki!

Hiroki: it is hiroki ehheh

Hoshimi: oh ahahhaa

Hiroki&Emiko: *both are walking towards the launch*

Emiko: All right let's eat for a bit and warm-up

Hiroki: Right!

After Hiroki and Emiko have eat and exercised the announcer came

Announcer: All right, can the participants all come here

The participants are all next to each other

Announcer: *says it silently* 30...31...32 ah yeah everyone is here. Okay, that's great...*now out loud* All right I will explain the rules: You are not allowed to kill your opponent, use weapons, destroy the stage, punch the opponent in the groin and at last scratching biting and pulling the opponents hair.

Participants: Right!

Announcer: all right! And here is the tournament matchup

Participants: EEEEHHHHHs

Shinji: Hold on sec why are we teamed up?! It was singles right

Announcer: Nobody has said what type of tournament it was. We only said tournament and because everyone came to us in pairs of 2, we decided to do doubles.

Hiroki: then why am I teamed up with Honama?

Honama: Is that bad?

Hiroki: No, but he said because we came in pairs of 2 but I was with Emiko and not you

Shinji: And why am I with that prince?

Announcer: Prince?

Satoshi: I have no idea what you are talking about

Shinji: ...

Ren: Guess I am with Hoshimi.

Hoshimi: Ren?

Retsu: Ahh, I am with Emiko

Emiko: Oh what have I ever done wrong...

Guy1: Hmmph...So I am with you

Guy2: Mheheheeh This will be fun

Guy1: uhhh ok.

Announcer: All right, first round: Hiroki and Honama vs Ren and Hoshimi

Hoshimi: ehhh, So I need to battle against you sis.

Honama: yup, Hiroki.

Hiroki: Yo

Honama: let's kick their ass

Hiroki: wait against who are we?

Ren: so i am supposed to defeat you Hiroki. Well I will not hold back

Announcer: Okay, let's walk towards the entrance.

The four contestants are walking towards the entrance. Hiroki and Ren are opening the doors and what they saw is a arena that is 1 hm2 big and a public screaming clapping and stomping.

Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOM TO THE 25TH MIHATSURI TOURNAMENT, MAY THE CONTESTANTS WALK TOWARDS THE CENTRE OF THE STAGE.

The 4 contestants walk towards the centre and all of them shake hands with their opponents to give respect.

Announcer: ALLRIGHT ARE YOU LADS READY.

Announcer and Public: 3, 2, 1 GO

The crowd is cheering and making so much noise but after a minute it was silent.

Honama: *sees hiroki bibbering of the stress* Hiroki, focus.

Hiroki: You are also bibbering

Honama: this is my first time alright

Hoshimi: how come that you aren't bibbering

Ren: I am used to to this stress (even tho i throwed a tantrum). Just relax and it will be fine*gives her a thumbs up*

Hiroki: *sees that Ren holds her gaurd down* (Now) *zaps towards Ren, Jumps and hold his fist in the air towards Ren* Take This!

Hoshimi: (He is fast...Ren and Honama haven't noticed him yet but because of his lighty air mobility I can now intercept) * blocks with his arm the punch of him.

Crowd: *shocked of the speed*

Honama & Ren: What the...

Hoshimi & Hiroki: *both tries to push the other over* *smiles and jump back*

Hiroki: you are pretty fast

Hoshimi: Thanks, but sadly you aren't that fast in the air

Hiroki: *looks frustrated* (damn it she knows) hehe, Let's continue.

Hoshimi: hmm, Tshaaa *runs and tries punch Hiroki*

Hiroki: *blocks and zaps towards her back*

Hoshimi: Oh no you don't *turns and kicks Hiroki*

Hiroki: *blocks her kick and kicks her in the face*

Hoshimi: *falls but quickly techs and space it out* hmmph *brushes her sore cheek* you've got me there. Now take this.

Hiroki: where is she?

Hoshimi: *slide attacks the legs of hiroki and double kick him in the air.

Emiko: *looks shocked* (she knows his weakness already!? If hiroki is in air he cant use any of his unique ability without breaking his body. Egh, struggles of close electric benders)

Shinji: Ehm, Is there something?

Emiko: hmph,No?

Hoshimi: Good luck blocking this. * jumps and tries to punch hiroki to blow him out of bounds*

Hiroki: HONAMA! DO SOME THING!

Honama: He is a electric Type meaning he needs a conductor to transport the electric form of him, so he can basically grab Hoshimi and use her to be on the ground) HIROKI GRAB HER AND THOW HER DOWN WARDS!

Hiroki: grab her? (Wait a second...) *gets punched in his face*

Hoshimi: Too late...

Hiroki: *zaps into Hoshimi and zaps out via her back* *grabs her and throws her towards Honama*

Hoshimi: -before the zap- (where is he? -after the zap- (What the) *Falls towards Hoshimi*

Honama: Sorry Honama *Extends the tournament floor to create a wall*

Hoshimi: * Crashed into the wall*

Crowd: AAAAAUCH

Announcer: Ai! Will Hoshimi Surive this?!

Honama: Of course, she is only knocked out.

Hoshimi: *gets dizzy eyes*

Hiroki: *Lands on the ground* Now we only need to defeat Ren.

Ren:(if I make a shell of water i will be fine) *water flows out of her palms and wraps around the body*

Honama: Leave this one to me!

Hiroki: No, this will be easy just give a minute. *zaps towards Ren and jumps* this time you won't be saved.

Ren: *jumps and kicks the floaty Hiroki outside the ring.

Honama: DAMN IT HIROKI! *Extrudes the edges of the floor*

Hiroki:*lands on it* ayy, Thanks.

Honama: No problem, but go back here! I can't hold it longer.

Ren: (Aha) Hyaaa *shoots a fireball towards Honama

Honama: *the fireball hits her belly but vanished away* HIROKI!

Hiroki: I try but Ren kicked me so hard I can't feel my legs. Just let it go, I am no use anymore ehehe.

Emiko: HIROKI!

Honama: Oh...

The extruded floor breaks into pieces causing Hiroki to be out of bounds.

Emiko: Hiroki, Stay still * hovers her hands on the body of Hiroki and Heals his numb body*

Hiroki: Yosh, Thank you! But can you also heal Hoshimi? She is kind of in a dead state.

Honama: WHAT!

Hiroki: well you see, I zapped into her, causing her to store electricity and because she isn't a electric type like me after she touches a conductor she will pass it over and pass out. And also the impact in the wall caused her to get severe damage so yeah.

Honama: *throws her out of bounds& EMIKO, PLEASE HEAL HER!

Emiko: right. *teleports in a flashy way towards her* (oh my... poor girl) *heals her*

Hoshimi: *Wakes hardly up* ugh...hmm*looks left and right* Ehhh How did I come here? *sees Emiko* why are you here? *stands up* never mind, REN WIN THIS GAME!

Ren: Right.

*wind blows for drastic effects*

*both look serious to each other*

Ren: *creates a water ball from her hands* Take this! *shoots the water ball towards her.

Honama:*block it with a stone wall* pathetic *removes the stone wall* whatta!? (Sees Ren in the air falling towards Honama) *jumps on the right*

Ren: *smiles* *kicks Honama's Back*

Honama: Ai *tech rolls forward and stands up slowly*

Ren: Too slow *elbows the upper body of Honama*

Honama: *coughs painfully and tries to stand* Not... Done... ye- *passes out*

Announcer: AND THE WINNERS ARE...

Ren: (no way she passes out by that... attack... oh...)

Announcer: Honama and Hiroki!

Crowd: ?

Announcer: Ren broke rule 4...

Crowd: Ahh... *hypes up and applauses team Honama and Hiroki*

Hoshimi: Whelp we lost...

Ren: eheheh Sorry...

Hoshimi: No problem, you did well.

Emiko:*heals Honama* You right?

Honama: ah, Thank you*stands up* you are really neat.

Emiko: thank you^^, only downside I cant heal myself *laughs*

Honama: (poor girl) ...

Emiko: anyway lets go towards the hall

Honama: Yeah...

*when the 4 are back in the hall*

Hiroki: You both did great!

Honama: Yeah, Sadly we lost...

Ren: Yeah about that...

Honama: Hmph?

Ren: *says what happened into Honama's ear* Sorry

Honama: No problem *Laughs* Advantages I guess.

Hiroki: Anyway... Who will now fight each other?

Shinji: Satoshi and me against Shigenji and Juri

Juri: Lucky we got to be together, eh Katana

Shigenji: Kamin, we can't use any type of weaponry and you know we are specialized in that.

Juri: Well at least we can...

Shigenji: We stick to this plan*says the plan into their ear*

Juri: You sure?

Shigenji: It is for the best.

Chapter 3.

Announcer: NOW, IT IS TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND. AND THE 4 THAT WILL BATTLE IT OUT HERE ARE SHINJI AND SATOSHI VERSUS SHIGENJI AND JURI!

Crowd: *Hyped*

*all the four walk towards the centre and fist bumps each other. After that they space out*

Shinji: All right this is our plan.

Satoshi:?

Shinji: You take out the Juri and I Shigenji

Satoshi: and why am I supposed to knock her out?

Shinji: well because of the fact that she wears green I assume that she uses grass or some type of green element and Fire has the advantage of those types.

Satoshi: sigh, and that Shigenji guy?

Shinji: I don't know but I don't want to 2v1 a person so this will be the plan Ok?

Satoshi: Okay, okay.

Shigenji: listen, you know what will happen

Juri: yes, so do I need to go easy on him or should I try to make it even.

Shigenji: How about sticking on the plan. Anyway, I will go now.

Juri: Don't break him please.

Shigenji: Trust me that won't happen.*boost towards Shinji*

Shinji: What the*tries to evade*

Shigenji: slow * punches him in the stomach and then elbows him on his back

Satoshi: Damn it Shinji, hold yourself together!

Shigenji: *puts his foot on his head* Come on, stand up. Is this seriously the son of Sensei Kori

Shinji: *bleeds a bit out of his mouth* nghh *tries really hard to stands up* Don't mess with me. *looks very mad*

Satoshi: Wait are you the son of Sensei Kori?!

Emiko: woa!

Hiroki: ?

Announcer: For people who don't know who he is. He is one of the strongest people that lives and was lead commander of the Kanchi Army when the War of TD broke out in 1967, He is now lead master of the fighting temple school in Silixair.

Shigenji: Sadly his son isn't even 1/20 of the power of what Has.

Shinji: *looks frustrated* I don't care that I am nothing compared to him. This is for me enough to beat you...

Shigenji: Oh yeah? You can't even barely stand up straight. Huh*sees Shinji vanished in thin air* where is he?

Shinji: TAKE THIS *low kicks Shigenji hard, causing him to fall. After that kicks him in the air* HYAAAAAAA *Jumps in the Air and kicks Shigenji multiple times Making Shigenji being trapped in a Ice ball* You are going down with me.. *makes a vertical spinning heel kick, breaks the Ice ball and Shigenji and he are falling straight towards the outside of the rings* *creates a Ice field on the place where they are going to fall*

Shigenji: *smiles* (You did well) *crashes in the floating ice field causing him to get out of bounds*

Shinji: *slides towards the field and destroys all the Ice he created*

Everybody: *shocked*

Shigenji: *stands up* That still was nothing for me...But you did well keep growing and one day you may be stronger then me.

Shinji: Hmph. Until next time I guess.

Crowd: *Cheers and screams*

Juri: egh, Katana.

Satoshi: Bro, Why didn't you let notify us that the son of the Great sensei Kori came.

Shinji: Same as you don't want to tell anybody that you and Ren are the twin son and daughter of miss Kagura.

Satoshi: Guess you are right.

Shinji: Anyway, I've done my part *taps on the shoulder of Satoshi* Good luck... *walks towards the edge and jumps of out of bounds*

Satoshi: ehh *remembers Shinji doesn't want to 2v1* oh right. It is time that I will do something. *Runs towards Juri* Haaaa! *tries to punch her in her face*

Juri:*blocks and kicks him in the stomach*

*both runs towards to each other and fight evenly*

Emiko: Shigenji, Shinji You both all right

Shigenji: I am fine all right.

Shinji: I am also good *heals him self causing the blood and scratches to disappear* I also can use Ki

Emiko: wait tell me how you can heal yourself.

Shinji: well...*tells her while the viewer can't heard it*

Shigenji: Oi, Hiroki.

Hiroki: Yeah?

Shigenji: Your weakness is the fact that you are useless in the air right.

Hiroki: Yup

Shigenji: Well, that's also the weakness of Shinji, but he teleports very fast and only use weak kicks to give it a kind of delayed effect.

Hiroki: Yeah, so?

Shigenji: Egh, when you zapped into hoshimi and throwed her she only noticed your throw when she almost was hit.

Hiroki: go to your point.

Shigenji: Replicate the attack Shinji did with your electricity it is more effective.

Hiroki: ah, now I get it. Thanks!

Shigenji: No problem, whelp I guess we lost.

Hiroki: why?

*back to the field*

Satoshi: *jumps back* we are even all right.

Juri: *breathes heavily* yeah...

Satoshi: time to finish this HYAAA

Juri: (Whelp, guess I lost)

Chapter 4

Satoshi: Hyaaa *Jumps towards Juri, Crouches and low kicks her kicks her in the air a bit and spins and Fire comes out of his feet*

Juri: AIAIAIAII *falls on the grounds and rolls to stop the Flames.

Satoshi: *grabs her legs and throws her out of bounds*

Ren: Don't worry I will help *throws water towards Juri*

Juri : Ahh thanks you princess Tetsuya.

Crowd: *shocked*

Ren: damn it Juri.

Announcer: wait Aqualyn Ren... is princess Tetsuya... (So that's why she got mad) so this means Satoshi is the prince?

Satoshi: Yup

Crowd: *aplause and hypes*

Satoshi & Ren: *Look towards each other* Guess they never change.

*when the 3 comeback to the hall*

Shigenji: and how was he Kamin?

Juri: He was Ok, but Help him a hand after the tournament okay?

Shigenji: I sure will. And you should help those 2.

Juri: right.

Announcer: AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE 3RD ROUND.

Shinji: That was a good move.

Satoshi: Thanks.

Tetsu: Man, you both are out of my league.

Shinji: I told you should've chosen Ice

Satoshi: chosen?

Hiroki: *walks to the launch* I will eat.

Honama: Wait Hiroki, I will go with you.

Emiko: *looks suspicious towards Honama* Anyway chosen? Isn't the element you can bend Chosen by the chromosome you got from your parents?

Shinji: yeah, but from what I know in Kanchi there are five temples and in all of those temples there is a special scroll made by Xelphia.

Satoshi: Uh? Wasn't that just a fable for children to let them to explore?

Shinji: Nope, it is real. Tetsu and I found one we where playing hide 'n seek.

Emiko: May I ask how old you were.

Shinji: seven and he nine.

Emiko: wait he is older?

Tetsu: Length doesn't matter. And by the way My first name is Hagane so you lot can call me so.

Shinji: I stick on your last name. Any way after we found it I ask my father if he could explore it and within no time he got the scroll. He gave it to tetsu because if you have 2 elements you could kill yourself if you are normal.

Ren:...

Shinji: But Ren is probably more the father side right, he could use both Ice and fire at once.

Ren: yeah, that's true, but I can't do both.

Satoshi: But what do you do after you got the scroll.

Shinji: put your blood on the desired elements character and voila, you obtained it.

Satoshi: But doesn't Tetsu have now 2 elements.

Shinji: Nope, he was disabled so he mainly focus on close combat and if you combine close combat with steel you get a killer *laughs*. But seriously he is very strong.

Emiko: okay, but how come that he wants to be stronger then you

Shigenji: Because shinji's max strength is 1/10 of his father and tetsu's max probably 1/20.

Shinji: How do you know this?

Shigenji: He told me.

Shinji: when?

Shigenji: before the tournament.

Shinji: ah.

Honama: *walks back in the hall* and after we do that you finish it of with your new technique. Okay?

Hiroki: *walks with her* Right but I am not sure if it works.

Honama: Trust me, It will work.

Hiroki: All right we got this!

Emiko: *looks suspicious towards Honama*

Honama: What?

Emiko: never mind

*explosion heard from the field

Crowd: *gasps*

Announcer: Oh my...

*All the participants are walking towards the door of the field

Hiroki: wa-Whatta...

Chapter 5

Hiroki: whatte...

*the smoke of the clouds go away showing that a large Ice ball destroyed the stage and that the now dead participants are captured in the Ice ball* `participants are frozen with dynamic poses`

Man: So, so so look what we've got here miss Raiden

Hiroki: *pupils get smaller and he will look frustrated*

Shinji: Hiroki... are you all right.

Miss. Raiden: Hohohoho, your child is also here Mr. Chinatsu

Mr. Chinatsu: Ha, why should you say my last name: It is a worthless, naive last name. I prefer being called Raiden

Miss. Raiden: Don't worry we first test those little children with our experiments.

Emiko: *breathes heavily and feels nervous*

Shigenji: Kamin...

Juri; Ya

Hiroki: *tries to say something*

Miss. Raiden: Oh, little boy can't talk. Let's finish them with our test

Mr. Chinatsu: Right.

*both of them raise their hands and dark purple ball raises out of their hands*

Miss. Raiden and Mr. Chinatsu: DIE *the purple ball goes up in the sky and makes a portals*

*Characters that are not characters with a name will now run away*

Kori and king Tetsuya: *teleports towards the participants* STAY STILL

Participants: wha-

Kori and King Tetsuya: *Creates a barrier around them* Shinji/Satoshi and Ren, Please defeat them...

*out of the portals hundreds of fire ball and ice ball that destroys whole Arcena and kills the whole civilization.*

Mr. Chinatsu: Now we have a nice flat field.

Shinji, Satoshi and Ren: *Sees that their fathers are nowhere to see and assume they are dead*

Shigenji and Juri: *walks towards them*

Queen Kagura: *teleports in a flashy way towards Shigenji and Juri*

All the three: Go away now, you have done enough.

Miss. Raiden: Hohohoho, it isn't done yet.

*out from the grounds purple silhouettes come from the dead bodies*

Enemies: *Screams and walk towards the participants*

Honama & Hoshimi: What's the matter with you lot, we are going to die if we don't do Anything about this.

Hiroki:...Right.

Emiko: Ren, Satoshi I know how it feels but Honama is right.

Tetsu: Shinji...

Shinji: ... I don't care who they are and why they are related with Emiko and Hiroki, but i will kill them no matter what Hiroki and Emiko say. *Runs towards 'The Enemies'*

Tetsu:*looks towards the 2 * I am so sorry but they must be killed.

Hiroki and Emiko: DO YOU REALLY THOUGHT WE WANT TO SAVE THEM?!

Tetsu: *smiles* so be it, Let's go.

Honama: Hoshimi go with Satoshi and Ren. I will go with Hiroki and Emiko.

Hoshimi: ?

Honama: Satoshi and ren can use Fire and wind is a support element of it meaning if satoshi makes for example his special spin move, replicate it so the whole move is 2x the original in every aspect.

Hoshimi: Ah. Don't die please.

Honama: of course I don't *runs towards Hiroki and Emiko* . Hiroki, are you ready to do it?

Hiroki: *looks mad towards Hiroki* what?

Honama: That thing.*smiles*

Emiko: *looks very supspicious*

Hiroki: Ah, Emiko you can back us up right?

Emiko: Huh? Oh, ehmm okay, i guess¿

Honama: Thank you.

Emiko: no...problem¿

Hiroki: We do it against that monster.

Honama: ehh, you sure.

Hiroki: yeah.

Emiko: all right, let's do it.

Chapter 6

Hiroki: Ready?

Honama: GO!

*Both of them run at the same very high speed*

Honama:*Creates spikes around the 2 to kill all those 'enemies'*

Hiroki: Now! *runs straight to *

Miss. Raiden: What do you want?!

Honama: *creates a wall around them*

Hiroki: *kicks miss on her legs causing her to fall and kicks her in the air.

Miss. Raiden: you Little, do you think this will work.

Hiroki: * jumps towards her*

Shinji: *cleans his hands* well i am done with the trash.

Satoshi: what the, Shinji look at Hiroki.

Shinji: hmmph, *sees him in the air with miss. Raiden* HO, WAIT A SECOND THAT IS MINE ULTIMATE!?

Hiroki: *looks mad towards to * this one is for dad...*zaps into her 25 times and then grabs her head while he electrifies his hands* HAAAA!

Honama: Now, for the spike-*mumbles and tries to scream.

Mr. Chinatsu: if he llet her fall you are dead.

Emiko and shigenji: *"glides toward *

Shigenji: *kicks him in his side

: *turns Honama head almost 150° but gets hit*

Shigenji:*catches Honama and does some NORMAL weird stuff to fix her*

*Hiroki and crashed into the ground*

Hiroki:*goes back into human form*

: *passed out*

Honama: *Wakes up* *shockes and take a big breath*

Hoshimi: Sister, you all right?

Hiroki:*zaps next to Honama* whelp that didn't followed as plan.

Emiko: *teleports towards Mr. Chinatsu* take this. *Charges Ki with her palms towards miss. Raiden and when Mr. Chinatsu flies in front in her, she shoots the Ki blast in his back*

Mr. Chinatsu: *flies towards miss. Raiden and crashes in front of her*

All the participants are done with killing the enemies and only nee to finish miss. Raiden and Mr. Chinatsu.

Juri, Heiwa and Shigenji: All right you guys really need to go away, so we 3 will transport you back to your place.

The 8: ?

Juri, Heiwa and Shigenji: *places their right hand on their hart and left hand in the sky, then they concentrate and after that a blue-purplish transparent sphere are around all of them except the 2 villains* Good by everyone, hope we meet again.

*all of them are transformed into a purple light and flies of to their home except...*

Miss. Raiden: *stands up*DAMN YOU ALL *shoots a purple beam towards them That apparently sucks objects in*

Heiwa: NO, NOT THIS TIME *bites both her index and middle finger of both of her hands and places her right bleeding fingers on her chest where the heart lies and her other hand on her head*

Because Heiwa didn't concentrated on the teleportation, Satoshi and Ren were back into human form but Juri and Shigenji "grabbed them" and teleported them without focus close to the other peoples home location.

Heiwa unfortunately gets sucked into the beam and exploded along with whole Arcana's island group. Miss. Raiden and Mr. Chinatsu where also killed.

All the participants are send back to home, but know that Heiwa is killed.

-In the biggest forest of Lynia-

Hiroki: *punches a tree hard causing his hand to bleed and tries not to cry* Why...why didn't that killed her...

Emiko: *cries*Hiroki...it isnt your fault.

-Close to Kori's fighting school-

Shinji: *looks mad* Hagane...Let's train..

Hagane: Hmph, lost some respect *laughs*

Shinji: We need to prepare our self, they aren't done.

Hagane: Ah...*looks serious* let's tell them.

Shinji: Yes...

Both of them are walking towards the building

-in a village called Kazesha-

Girl: listen, you 2 need to stop crying, we have some work to do on both of your physical strength.

Honama and Hoshimi: ... right.

Girl: Now lets begin with 10 laps around the village.

-On the coast of the biggest country-

Satoshi: agh...What... Where am I? *sees a little building* what's that?

-somewhere on a plain grass field-

Ren:*cries* mom...No i should stop crying *looks right* Ah there is a village. Maybe I can sleep there over.

-on a ship-

Pirate: CAPTAIN, LAND IS ON SIGHT!

Captain: *drinks his beer until is empty* Good, Now we only need to find that...

Shigenji: *while reading a book* (a new age has begun and this time we will not lose) *looks into the sky* (You just need to wait)

*Title of the game shows and main theme plays*

[Prologue is been ended]

~season One~

Chapter 7


End file.
